50 Dips
by angelgirl 158
Summary: A lot of little cute dips.  um not a good summary of this story.  Rated to be safe.  One shot and lots of fluffy.


**1. Love**

He was the only one that Damien ever loved.

**2. Heaven **

The two got together over the topic of heaven.

**3. Doge ball**

Doge balls were not the only weapons Pip knew how to use.

**4. Death**

To Damien death was funny till Death came and took Pip from him.

**5. Tools **

"Can I help?" he said seeing Damien on the ground trying to fix the car, getting under the car with him.

**6. Apples**

Pip gave teacher apples Damien throw teacher's apples.

**7. Instinct**

When Damien was sick Pip took care of him kind of like a motherly instinct.

**8. Smile**

He never smiled until he meet Pip.

**9. Colors**

Pip was colorful Damien wore black and that was it.

**10. Talk**

Every night they had a midnight talk wrapped in each other's arms and Damien stoking Pip's hair.

**11. Kiss**

The mornings were a new days always starting with a morning kiss in the sunshine.

**12. Heart**

Damien swore that he did no† have a heart. Pip made him think again.

**13. Check**

Damien would check to make sure Pip didn't cheat on him. Pip trusted Damien not to cheat on him.

**14. Space**

Damien hated everything, Pip made him see that space was not bad when they would sit out at three in the morning watching the sky.

**15. Art**

Pip loved art and he was good, Damien loved watching Pip draw.

**16. Jealousy**

Damien wouldn't admit it and nether would Pip, that only delay them to admitting they were Jealous that they didn't have each other.

**17. Flame**

Love went out like a flame for everybody's at some point but theirs never did.

**18. Wheel**

The world is just a wheel of love, death, hope, sadness, and new beginnings they knew that and embraced it together.

**19. Hidden**

They hid their tears and weak points to everyone but each other; they never hid anything from each other.

**20. Blind**

They were blind to each other's love weather they admitted it or not, they knew they were blind.

**21. Flexibility**

Pip was very flexible even more when night came and Damien stayed the night.

**22. Anger**

He had anger issues that only Pip could stop and control.

**23. Sense**

Damien had enough sense to let Barbra Streisand destroy the town; Pip did not.

**24. TV**

The two would lay and snuggled in each other's arms while they watched TV.

**25. Hell**

To Damien hell was home to Pip it was his second house. A home away from home you could say.

**26. Gloves**

"Oh just put on some Gloves," Pip said throwing a pair at him after he said his hands were cold.

**27. Love **

There love each other inspired Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Butters to get together.

**28. Protection**

Damien was the only one who could protect Pip from bullies.

**29. Candles**

They lost power in the entire city so they were candles everywhere except at their house, were couples were kissing in the dark.

**30. Stress**_  
_

Pip panicked over the littlest things. Damien was okay with that, because it meant that he could take care of him.

**31. Time**

Time went by slow when they weren't kissing.

**32. Hair**

Damien loved the feel of Pips hair in his hands simply because it was smooth and soft.

**33. Fly**

He was afraid to fly Damien showed him a whole new light to flight.

**34. Comfort**

Damien would comfort him no matter what even if it were over a fight Pip started for no reason.

**35. Fire**

When they got stuck Damien lit a fire and kept Pip warm even though they were fighting.

**36. Fireworks**

The two kissed under fireworks but felt more fireworks in the kiss than above them.

**37. Stars**

They sat under the stars on the nights Pip chose what they did.

**38. Apples**

Damien loved apples and Pip loved to watch him eat apples cause Pip knew that Damien was a good kisser from apples.

**39. Book **

He loved books unlike Damien who just burned books.

**40. Pocket**

Every time they kiss Damien would put his hands in Pip's back pockets.

**41. Holes **

Pip would always trip over potholes but luckily for him Damien caught him.

**42. Moon**

The moon was something that Pip and Damien would look at every night wrapped in each other's arms.

**43. Supernova**

A supernova is something most never see happen other than pictures, but Pip and Damien saw a supernova one night.

**44. Cat **

Pip always wanted a cat but his foster parents never let him have one, until Damien got him a cat for his birthday.

**45. Rose**

Every Year for Pip's birthday, anniversary, and any other holiday Damien would get him black roses.

**46. Meeting**

They met when they were eight and, again when they were fifteen.

**47. Rain**

Damien ran to find Pip in the rain and as soon as he did he kissed Pip in the rain like every chick flick movie.

**48. Flips**

He loved to watch Pip do flips seeing as how Pip had so much grace and skill.

**49. Light **

Damien was Pip's light, his sun, and the only thing that kept his world bright. Even if Damien was always in dark and unhappy.

**50. Necklace**

It was a simple cross that his grandmother gave him before she died. Damien turned the gold cross into a black invert cross.

_**I'm so sorry I really was going for a 1000 words but I ran out of ideas. I am not proud of this but I needed to write something. **_


End file.
